No podemos controlar el destino
by Mei Otsume
Summary: La hermana menor de Kai se ha escapado de la abadía para reunirse con su hermano y Tala es enviado para traerla de vuelta. Junto con ella, llegan nuevos amigos, sorpresas y romances... Dejen rr! TalaxOc KaixOc ReixOC
1. La Huída

Bueno este es mi primer fic. Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, solo la trama y los OC. Ojalá que les guste. Dejen RR!!!!! Capítulo Uno; La huída 

Una chica corría apresuradamente por las calles de Tokio. Se encontraba muy cansada, llevaba por lo menos una hora corriendo. Pero no podía detenerse. Sabía que no podía detenerse. Si lo hacía, todo por lo que había luchado se acabaría. La llevarían de vuelta a ese lugar del que tanto había luchado por escapar.

"No te escaparás!!!" escuchó la voz de un hombre detrás de ella. A su lado corrían otros dos hombres. Todos vestían de negro.

No podía dejar que la atraparan. No podía. Tenía que volver a reunirse con él. Su hermano.

"Lamento defraudarlos pero ya lo hice!!!" les gritó.

Esto solo provocó la furia de los hombres, los cuales empezaron a correr más rápido. La chica palideció.

'Bien hecho, ahora están ganando más terreno! Si no haces algo te atraparán y... devuelta a Rusia' pensó desesperadamente 'Ah!!! Ya se!!!!' sonrió maliciosamente.

La muchacha paró repentinamente lo que provocó que los hombres también pararan.

"Fue un gusto conocerlos chicos" dijo con sarcasmo "Pero me temo que no me podrán seguir acompañando" Dicho esto, sacó un beyblade morado en el cual había una majestuosa águila plateada "Ve Kurai!!!" gritó.

El beyblade salió disparado y no dejaba de atacar a los tres hombres. La chica aprovechó la oportunidad y saltó ágilmente hacia el techo de una casa. Luego su beyblade se dirigió hacia ella y lo atrapó con una mano.

"Nos vemos" dijo guiñándoles un ojo y dándose vuelta, siguió corriendo por los tejados de las casas.

"Síganla!!!" gritó uno de los hombre mientras también empezaban a subirse a los tejados. Pero ella no escuchó el grito. Corría feliz, no había forma que esos inútiles la atraparan ahora. Pero iba tan distraída que de pronto sintió como si cayera en un vacío...

Era un día normal para los Bladebrakers. Estaban entrenando para el próximo campeonato mundial en casa de Tyson. Rei y Tyson estaban bey-batallando, Max practicaba con unas latas, Kenny tipiaba algo en Dizzy y Kai practicaba un poco apartado del resto. De pronto se sintió un grito...

"Que fue eso?" preguntó Rei atrapando a Drigger.

"No lo se" dijo Max algo preocupado.

"Creen que deberíamos ir a ver?" preguntó Kenny.

"No lo se" dijo Tyson algo dudoso "Quizá no es nada..."

"Vamos a ver" dijo la fría voz de Kai. Había algo en ese grito que lo inquietaba. Algo le decía que debía ir a ver.

"Estás seguro?" preguntó Tyson "Quiero decir, insisto en que puede que no sea nada importante..."

"He dicho que vamos" lo cortó Kai dirigiéndole una mirada amenazadora.

"Jeje como tu digas Kai" dijo Tyson un tanto asustado por su reacción.

"El grito se escuchó por detrás de tu casa, vamos!!!" dijo Rei que empezó a correr seguido por Max.

"Ja, que torpe es" río uno de los hombre mirando a la chica que yacía en el suelo desmayada.

"Por fin la hemos atrapado" dijo un segundo hombre "Vaya que nos ha costado trabajo"

"Atémosla antes de que vuelva a despertarse, de ese modo no podrá volver a escaparse" propuso el tercero.

"Realmente crees que un par de cuerdas la detendrán???? Se escapó del tratamiento intensivo de la abadía!!!! Si se escapó de eso atarla será lo mismo que dejarla libre!!!!" le gritó el segundo.

"Y que propones?" preguntó el tercero en pose de pelea.

"Que tal volver a golpearle la cabeza? Eso la aturdiría aún más por lo que seguiría desmayada y no habría problemas en el camino" sugirió el primero que hasta el momento se había quedado en silencio escuchando como sus compañeros peleaban.

"Bien" gruñó el tercero.

"Como sea" dijo el segundo "Yo quiero golpearla, me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza y ahora es mi turno de provocárselos a ella" Sonrió maliciosamente.

El hombre pescó un gran palo de madera que encontró en ese callejón. Lo levantó con gran esfuerzo, lo acercó a la chica y... De pronto un beyblade blanco lo golpeó en la mano haciendo que soltara el palo.

"Que demonios...?"

"Mas les vale que no le hagan nada" dijo un chico de cabello azul oscuro. A su lado se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio, otro de cabello negro y uno con lentes. Detrás de ellos había otra figura un poco más alta que el resto pero no se le podía ver su rostro.

"Déjenla en paz" dijo el chico rubio.

"Un par de mocosos no nos detendrán" dijo el primero amenazadoramente.

"Hemos dicho que la dejen en paz" dijo la silueta. Esta se fue acercando y los hombres pudieron ver a un chico de cabello bicolor y ojos rojo oscuro. Los hombres comenzaron a temblar.

"Lo-lo sentimos mucho joven Kai" dijo uno de ellos.

"Saben quien es ella?" les preguntó Kai amenazadoramente.

"S-sí" respondieron.

"Entonces, no se le vuelvan a acercar jamás. Y díganle a su patético jefe que mas le vale que no la vuelva a buscar. Entendido?" dijo Kai agarrando a uno de ellos por el cuello y amenazándolo con su puño.

Los chicos estaba bastante impresionados. Porqué Kai se preocupaba tanto por aquella chica? Debía de ser muy importante para él para que se comportara de ese modo. Los hombre sólo asintieron antes de salir corriendo despavoridos. Sin una palabra, Kai se acercó al cuerpo de la chica y la tomó en brazos y se dirigió a casa de Tyson.

"Andando" le dijo a su equipo sin molestarse en mirarlos.

Los chicos se miraron y lo siguieron. Conocían demasiado bien a Kai como para interrogarlo inmediatamente. Sabían que tarde o temprano, Kai les explicaría todo. O por lo menos, eso es lo que esperaban...

"No lo puede creer!!!!" dijo un hombre que se paseaba desesperadamente por su oficina "Simplemente no lo puede creer!!!"

Frente a aquel hombre, se encontraban otros tres, vestidos de negro y temblando de miedo.

"Los mando para que traigan de vuelta a mi nieta, una chica de sólo 15 años, y que es lo que me dicen???? Que se burló de ustedes y se les escapó!!!!! Una chica de 15 años sola contra tres hombres ya adultos!!!!"

"Bueno, no estaba precisamente sola" se atrevió a decir uno "Y de hecho si la atrapamos sólo que..."

"Sólo que qué?" preguntó irritadamente el anciano.

"Sólo que llegó su hermano con sus amigos y..." dijo el segundo sin atreverse a continuar.

"... y, jeje, usted sabe como es el joven Kai, y bueno, jeje, nos amenazó y..." dijo el tercero.

"Y qué?" preguntó amenazadoramente Voltair Hiwatari.

"Y nos mandó a decirle que no se le ocurriera en seguir buscándola y... y... y se la llevó" finalizó el primero.

"QUE?????!!!!!! DEJAN QUE UNA MOCOSA DE 15 AÑOS Y UN CHICO DE 16 CON SU GRUPO DE AMIGOS LOS INTIMIDEN?!?!?!? SALGAN DE MI VISTA INCOMPETENTES!!!!!!!!!!!" gritó Voltair mientras que los tres hombres salían corriendo, como si de eso dependieran sus vidas. Una vez que se fueron, Voltair colapsó en su silla y suspiró.

"Estoy rodeado de inútiles" murmuró "Pero todavía me queda una carta bajo la manga y no la voy a desaprovechar" sonrió maliciosamente "Tala, preséntate en mi oficina, ahora"

En menos de un minuto, un chico pelirrojo con profundos ojos azules entró en la habitación. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, sin embargo sus ojos brillaron con desagrado al ver al hombre sentado tras el escritorio.

"Que quiere?" preguntó cortante.

"Tala, Tala, Tala, deberías saber que conmigo se usa otro tono" dijo con malicia "A menos que quieras sufrir las consecuencias"

"Que se le ofrece?" preguntó entre dientes apretando fuertemente su beyblade.

"Tala, tengo una misión para ti. Necesito que me traigas a una alumna de la abadía que se escapó hace ya casi un mes"

"Que no tiene hombres a su servicio para que hagan ese tipo de trabajos?" preguntó sin mirarlo.

"Si... pero me temo que han fallado en su misión"

"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que buscar a una simple niña" dijo dándose media vuelta.

"Oh, pero ella no es una simple niña. Verás, ella se escapó del entrenamiento intensivo" Ante esto, Tala se detuvo.

"Ja, aún así debe de seguir en Rusia"

"Mmm, yo no lo creo" Tala se volteó a mirarlo "Esta chica solo tiene 15 años y ya a viajado por toda Europa y a logrado llegar hasta Japón"

Una niña de 15 años que ha viajado por toda Europa sola y ha llegado a Japón? Esto se estaba poniendo interesante...

"Veo que te interesa" sonrió Voltair triunfante "Según mis fuentes recibió ayuda en Inglaterra, más precisamente en Londres. Desde ahí perdí su rastro y no supe más de ella hasta que llegó a Japón"

"Si pudo burlar a tus hombres, que te hace pesar que yo la podré traer de vuelta?" preguntó Tala.

"Simple, eres de su misma edad, también eres de la abadía. Quien mejor para ganar su confianza? Una vez que estés con ella sola la raptas y la traes de vuelta" dijo Voltair como si fuera obvio.

Tala pensó. Esto era una gran oportunidad para salir de la abadía. Además, no creía que pudiera ser tan difícil atrapar a una muchacha. Y si no lo hacía, pagaría caro.

"Está bien" dijo finalmente "Acepto. Y quien será mi víctima?"

Voltair sonrió.

"Su nombre es Mei" dijo Voltair "Mei Hiwatari"

Los ojos de Tala se abrieron como platos.

"Hi-Hiwatari?" tartamudeó sorprendido. Quizá esto no iba a ser tan fácil como él pensaba.


	2. Presentaciones

Hola!!!!! Aquí les va el segundo capítulo.

**Cata-P: **muchas grax x el review ojala q te siga gustando

**Ming Ming: **gracias por tomarte la molestia de hacerte una cuanta para mandarme un review. bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo ojala te guste

**V K-098: **que bueno q les haya gustado. muchas gracias x sus reviews

**ooOjosesitaOoo: **hola!!!!! que bueno que te haya gustado me haces muy feliz bueno ojala que sigas teniendo la paciencia de leerlo y q te si ga gustando. ah, y sigue tu fic que esta buenisimo!!!!!!

Capítulo Dos; Presentaciones

Mientras tanto, Mei Hiwatari se encontraba tendida en una cama de una de las habitaciones de la casa de Tyson.

'Ay que dolor' fue el primer pensamiento de la chica. Se dio cuenta que tenía un vendaje en la cabeza. Trató de recordar lo que había sucedido "Ahhh!!!! Torpe, torpe, torpe!!!! Como no te diste cuenta que venía un callejón???? Torpe, idiota, imbécil..." la muchacha seguía maldiciéndose golpeándose la cabeza.

"Donde estoy?" se preguntó en voz alta una vez que se tranquilizó. Observó el lugar. Era una habitación simple pero bonita. Las paredes eran de un color crema y el piso de madera. Tenía una cama con una mesita de noche. En una esquina, había un escritorio de madera con una silla y en el centro de la habitación, una alfombra blanco con celeste. De pronto, un ruido la distrajo.

'Acaso alguien está... bey-batallando?' se preguntó así misma.

El ruido provenía de afuera y decidió salir a ver quien era. De todos modos, quería agradecerle a quien quiera que la haya ayudado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Bladebrakers seguían entrenando cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió. Ante ellos estaba la chica a la que habían ayudado. Se veía un poco confundida. Ahora que había más luz la podían ver mejor. Era un poco más baja que ellos. Su cabello era largo, azul oscuro hasta su cintura y estaba atado en un trenza. Los cabellos de su cara eran plateados y los llevaba de la misma manera que Kai, aunque eran más pequeños. Sus ojos, eran de un color rojo oscuro. Vestía unos jeans apretados en la cadera y sueltos en las piernas y una polera de tiritas calipso. Los observó a cada uno hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Kai. Estos se llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzó hacia él.

"Kai!!!!" sollozó la chica abrazándolo. Para sorpresa de todos, él le correspondió el gesto.

"Hermanita" dijo Kai acariciándole suavemente el cabello y sonriendo dulcemente. Los Bladebrakers abrieron sus bocas hasta el piso.

"HERMANITA?!?!?!?" gritaron todos al unísono.

Kai se separó de su hermana y le limpió las lágrimas. Le sonrió y ella también. No podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo por fin estaban juntos.

"Mmm, disculpen" se atrevió a interrumpir Rei "Pero, podrían explicarnos que está pasando?"

La muchacha miró a Kai. "Quienes son?" preguntó confundida.

"Ellos" dijo Kai mirando a su equipo "Son los que te han ayudado"

"Somos las Bladebrakers" dijo Tyson "Yo me llamo Tyson y ellos son Max, Rei y Kenny, pero puedes llamarlo Jefe." Dijo apuntándolos "Ahora, por favor, nos podrías decir quien eres y explicarnos lo que pasó?"

"Perdón. Mi nombre es Mei Hiwatari. Soy la hermana menor de Kai" dijo con una reverencia "Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado" dijo con una sonrisa

"Mucho gusto" dijo Max sonriéndole "Ahora nos podrías explicar porqué te perseguían esos hombres? Y tu Kai" dijo dirigiéndose a sucapitán "Porqué nunca nos habías contado que tenías una hermana?"

Los hermanos se miraron y asintieron.

"Les explicaremos todo" dijo Kai "Pero ahora Mei tiene que descansar. Nos iremos a casa ahora" le dijo a su hermana.

Ella sólo sonrió. Estaba feliz de volver a estar con su hermano mayor. Ahora estaba segura. Nada le podía pasar.

"Adiós y muchas gracias por todo" se despidió antes de seguir a Kai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala se encontraba en su habitación empacando. Así que su presa era la hermana de Kai. La hermana de su amigo. Eso no sería fácil. Primero, era una Hiwatari. Era cosa de ver a Kai y a Voltair para deducir como sería ella. Segundo, ya debía de estar con su hermano y lo más probable es que él ahora la protegería contra viento y marea. Tala trató de recordar sobre lo poco que Kai le había contado de su hermana. Lo único que sabía, era que ella había estado en el entrenamiento intensivo y que no había visto a Kai desde que ella tenía 8 años y él 9. A Kai no le gustaba mucho hablar de ella. Cada vez que lo hacía, sus ojos se ensombrecían.

'Dios esto no será nada fácil' pensó Tala 'Si Kai se llega a enterar que Voltair me mandó a secuestrar a su hermana, ME MATA'

Tala tembló ante este pensamiento. Pero no había nada que hacer. Voltair lo había amenazado y no le quedaba más que obedecerle.

"Estás listo?" preguntó una voz desde la puerta. Boris. El solo asintió. "Bien, hay un auto esperándote en la puerta. Te llevará hasta el aeropuerto. Que tengas suerte" se despidió.

Tala lo siguió con la mirada. Su rostro mostraba odio y desagrado. Como odiaba a ese tipo. Tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la salida pensando, 'Porqué a mi?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mei se encontraba en su habitación en la mansión Hiwatari, al lado de la de Kai. Era bastante grande comparada con la de la casa de Tyson. Su cama era enorme con sábanas blancas que tenían bordado con amarillo una gran H. Al lado de su cama había una mesita en la cual había un pequeño mantel con un florero con unas flores moradas. Tenía una de esas mesas con espejo para maquillarse a uno de los costados de la pieza. Habían unos gran ventanales que daban hacia el patio trasero con un balcón. A un lado de la puerta había un gran escritorio de madera oscura con una silla que le hacía juego. Encima había un computador. Del techo, colgaba una gran lámpara que iluminaba la gran habitación. De todas las cosas, eso era lo que menos le gustaba. Iluminaba demasiado para su gusto. En la abadía, se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, se sentía segura allí.

Mei estaba recostada en su cama pensando en lo feliz que se sentía de por fin salir de la abadía y reunirse con su hermano cuando un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Adelante" dijo.

Era Kai.

"Como te sientes?" preguntó preocupado.

"Mejor ya no me duele la cabeza" sonrió.

"Me quieres explicar como te escapaste de la abadía?" preguntó un poco más serio.

Mei bajó la mirada. "Si no te importa, prefiero explicar todo en frente de tus amigos. No quisiera repetir la historia dos veces"

"Entiendo" dijo Kai "Pero escúchame bien. Ahora estás a salvo pero... tu sabes como es Voltair. No descansará hasta que vuelvas a Rusia" al ver la cara de triste de su hermana le dio un golpecito juguetón y dijo "Pero no te preocupes, yo siempre voy a estar aquí contigo"

"Gracias" sonrió Mei.

"Llamaré a los demás para que vengan, te parece que los invite a comer?" ella asintió "Bien, ahora tu duerme un poco que sigues un tanto débil"

Antes de que Mei pudiera protestar él había salido rápidamente de la habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora después, todos los Bladebrakers y Mei se encontraban sentados en el comedor de la gran mansión. Kai estaba sentado en la cabecera. Mei estaba sentada al lado derecho de la mesa con la misma expresión fría de Kai. A su lado se encontraba Rei y al frente de ellos estaban Tyson, Max y Kenny. Todos comían en perfecto silencio.

"Bueno y... nos explicarán lo que pasó o se quedarán callados toda la noche?" dijo Tyson con impaciencia.

"Y que quieren saber?" preguntó Kai con calma.

"Uno, porqué no nos contaste que tenías una hermana? Y dos, porqué te perseguían esos tipos?" preguntó Kenny dirigiéndose a Mei.

"Supongo que habrá que contarles todo desde el principio" resolvió Mei mirando Kai.

"Es una larga historia" suspiró Kai.

"Tenemos toda una noche por delante" sonrió Rei. Los otros bey-luchadores asintieron.

"Empieza tu, yo tengo mucho que contar por mi cuenta" le ordenó Mei a su hermano mayor cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Kai la fulminó con la mirada. "Bueno, supongo que todo empezó con la muerte de nuestros padres. Como no teníamos ningún otro familiar, nuestro abuelo, Voltair, se hizo cargo de nosotros y nos llevó a la abadía. Para entonces yo tenía 7 años y Mei tenía 6.

En la abadía entrenábamos junto con otros chicos y compartíamos una habitación. Si bien no eran lo años más felices de nuestras vidas, tampoco lo pasábamos tan mal. Por lo menos estamos juntos. Pero un año después todo cambió. Voltair nos metió a los dos en el 'entrenamiento intensivo' de la abadía."

" 'Entrenamiento intensivo'? Que es eso?" preguntó Max.

"Véanlo así, en la abadía hay horas para entrenar y horas para descansar" dijo Kai.

"Y la diferencia es...?" preguntó Tyson.

"Que en el tratamiento intensivo NO hay descanso. Apenas puedes dormir" le respondió Mei.

"Y como es que deciden si te imponen ese entrenamiento?" preguntó Rei.

"Bueno, por lo general hay dos causas. Uno: eres muy malo, pero tus padres o parientes están invirtiendo una gran cantidad de dinero para que seas un buen bey-luchador" dijo Kai.

"O dos: eres bueno y tienes habilidades, pero puedes desarrollarlas aún más y, por supuesto, comoVoltair no es tonto, están decididos a explotarte al máximo hasta que logres tu mayor poder" finalizó Mei.

"Y ustedes estaban ahí porque..." dijo Kenny.

"Por la segunda razón" dijo Kai "Nadie estaba invirtiendo en nosotros. El punto es, que nunca lo había pasado tan mal en mi vida. Nos levantábamos a las 5 AM y nos acostábamos pasadas las doce de la mañana. En la noche, no podíamos dormir de lo adoloridos que estábamos. Así eran los 365 días del año hasta que cumplí 9 años y me regresaron al entrenamiento normal. Pero a Mei..." dijo sin terminar la frase.

"Pero a mi me dejaron" finalizó Mei "Yo he estado en el 'entrenamiento intensivo' prácticamente toda mi vida" dijo con tristeza.

"Pero, porqué a Kai lo sacaron y a ti no?" preguntó Max con curiosidad.

"Porque yo" respondió Mei con tristeza "Escuché una conversación de Voltair y Boris. Ellos hablaban de su plan de convertir a bey-luchadores en cyborgs. Y también decían que Kai y yo éramos parte importante de ese plan. Ellos no me notaron, pero me decidí a mantener mi nivel y a no seguir progresando. Y así pasé 7 años de mi vida."

"Pero pudieron haber pensado que no podías más, que ese era tu máximo poder" señaló Rei.

"Ja, Voltair no es tonto" dijo Mei con resentimiento "El supuso que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Me hizo entrenar aún más y me aisló de todos. Incluso de Kai. Solo sabía de él gracias a las voces que escuchaba afuera de mi celda. Después de un tiempo escuché que se había ido de la abadía a Japón. Y bueno me quedé sola. El tiempo pasó... y ya no lo podía soportar más. Así que escapé. No me pregunten como lo hice" dijo notando la cara de asombro de los demás "Ni yo misma lo se. Lo único que supe es que me encontraba afuera de la abadía. Y claro no fui la única que se dio cuenta. Boris y Voltair también lo notaron y mandaron a buscarme a unos hombres. Viajé por Europa, pero no me acuerdo mucho, estaba muy débil. Finalmente llegué a Inglaterra y esos tipos estaban muy cerca de mí, a punto de atraparme. De pronto me desmayé en la calle. Cuando me desperté estaba en una casa y había una chica sentada a mi lado. Su nombre era Akemi. Ella fue muy amable conmigo y me escondió de los hombres de Voltair. Después de una semana, no se como lo hizo, pero me metió en un avión rumbo a Japón. Bueno, al llegar acá me di cuenta de que Voltair había adivinado mis intenciones y mandó a su comité de bienvenida. Luego empecé a correr tratando de quitármelos de encima y ahí fue donde me encontraron" finalizó.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, nadie sabía que decir.

"Vaya, sabía que te gustaban las aventuras y eso, pero esto superó todas mis expectativas" dijo Kai con sarcasmo para romper el silencio.

Mei solo rodó sus ojos. "Bueno tu querías saber como me escapé y ahí lo tienes. Ahora," dijo levantándose de la mesa "Si nadie tiene algo más inteligente que decir, me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansada y necesito escribirle un e-mail a alguien" dijo subiendo las escaleras.

"Wow" dijo Max después de un rato.

"Increíble" dijo Kenny.

"Como sea" dijo Tyson "El punto es que tu hermana está acá pero todavía no nos explicas porqué nunca nos contaste sobre ella"

"Porque la verdad es que la extrañaba mucho" dijo Kai "Y hablar de ella me hacía recordarla. Además, ustedes no tenían porqué saber que tenía una hermana" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Ya veo" murmuró Rei.

"Oye si ella estuvo en esa cosa de la abadía debe de ser buena jugando beyblade" dijo Tyson "Crees que acepte tener una batalla conmigo?"

"Francamente no se" dijo Kai encogiéndose de hombros "Pero lo dudo. Ella lo ha pasado muy mal como para volver a jugar. Pero nunca se sabe" dijo levantándose "Yo también me voy a ir acostar. Ya conocen la salida"

Los Bladebrakers lo siguieron con la mirada y uno a uno se fueron retirando hacia sus casas.


	3. Visitas Inesperadas

Hola! Bueno aqui sigue mi fic. Se me va a ser mas dificil actualizar porque ya empieza el colegio T.T

Bueno quiero reiterar que beyblade no me pertenece.

El personaje de Akemi Keitomi tampoco me pertenece le pertenece ami amiga Akemi-Keitomi.

**V K-098: **que bueno que te siga gustando pero me temo que ya no podre actualizar tan seguido T.T

**sky d: **muy buena pregunta... cuando le pregunté a kai me miro con cara de pocos amigos y me mando a volar U pero bueno... supongo que sus padres alguna herencia les habran dejado...

**ooOjosesitaOoo: **jajajaja q bueno q te hay gustado y no es para tanto pero grax

**Mina Orimoto: **q bueno que te parezca interesante... ojala q te siga gustando

**Capítulo Tres, Visitas Inesperadas**

Mei se despertó cuando sintió algo frío y húmedo en su cara.

"Ahhhh!" gritó levantándose rápidamente de su cama. Cuando por fin se secó su cara, vio a Kai que sostenía un jarro de agua vacío y que sonreía con superioridad. "Idiota! Que querías? Ahogarme?" le gritó furiosa.

"Con despertarte me hubiera bastado" dijo Kai sin borrar esa sonrisa.

"Solo tenías que remecerme un poco" dijo Mei aún molesta "Incluso gritarme hubiera sido mejor. Que hora es?"

"Las 7:30" le respondió.

"Es muy temprano" se quejó Mei "No tengo nada que hacer en todo el día, bien podría seguir durmiendo"

"Y que te hace pensar que no tienes nada que hacer?" le preguntó Kai alzando una ceja.

"Que tienes en mente?" le preguntó Mei temiendo la respuesta.

"Bueno, primero hay que ir a comprarte ropa" dijo Kai "No has traído nada y necesitas algo que ponerte. Y además, debes ir a inscribirte en la escuela"

"ESCUELA?" gritó Mei "Acabo de llegar y ya me quieres inscribir en la escuela? Estás loco" murmuró.

"Deja de quejarte" la regañó Kai "Todavía estamos en vacaciones de verano, nos quedan tres meses para empezar las clases" dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta "Ahora vístete y nos vemos abajo para desayunar" dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras él.

"Imbécil" murmuró Mei antes de pescar su ropa y dirigirse al baño.

Cuando Mei bajó, Kai ya se estaba terminando su café. Ella todavía no le perdonaba el haberla despertado de aquel modo. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue fulminarlo con la mirada y luego tomó asiento y empezó a prepararse un plato de cereal.

"Sigues enojada?" le preguntó Kai. Ella ni lo miró.

"Vamos, no es para tanto" dijo. Silencio. Esto ya estaba desesperando a Kai.

"Tu historia de ayer fue muy impresionante" Recién ahí, Mei se dignó a mirarlo de reojo.

"Hay algo que me llamó la atención" continuó, notando que poco a poco se ganaba el interés de su hermana.

"Que?" preguntó ella sin quitarle los ojos a su plato de cereal.

"Dijiste que alguien te había ayudado"

"Si, y?"

"Era una chica?"

"Si"

"Como dijiste que se llamaba?"

"Akemi"

"Porqué aceptaste su ayuda?" preguntó Kai intrigado "Digo, después de todo lo que pasaste no es natural que confíes en la gente"

"Creo" dijo Mei después de pensar su respuesta "Que confié en ella porque se parecía a ti" dijo sonriéndole.

"A mi?" preguntó Kai alzando una ceja.

"Si, bueno, no se como explicarlo. Ella era segura de si misma, al igual que tu. Supongo que se parecen en el carácter. Aunque" dijo pensando "Ella era un poco más emotiva que tu" dijo sonriéndole nuevamente "Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, creo que harían una bonita pareja"

Kai no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente pero para disimular miró hacia otro lado.

"Que cosas dices niña" dijo algo molesto "Si no supiera que en la abadía no hay televisión, diría que estás viendo demasiadas telenovelas" dijo levantándose de la mesa "Apúrate que tenemos que salir de compras, te veo en la puerta en cinco minutos dijo sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás. Pero para sus adentros pensaba 'Ella se parecía a mi? Que haríamos una bonita pareja? Me pregunto si Mei estará bien de la cabeza' Aunque debía admitir que, sentía cierta curiosidad por conocer a la amiga de su hermana.

Como adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano, Mei sonrió.

Kai llevó a Mei a un gran mall que había al centro de Tokio. Al poco rato Mei le dijo a Kai que mejor se fuera a ver otras tiendas de su agrado y que la dejara comprar ropa tranquila, ya que siempre le ponía excusas como "esa polera es muy escotada" o "ese pantalón es muy apretado". Kai aceptó de mala gana y le dejó el dinero. Después de una hora se juntaron en un café. Kai pidió un café mientras que Mei un jugo de naranja. Luego se dirigieron a la escuela en donde estudiaba Kai para inscribir a Mei. Quedó un curso más abajo que Kai.

A la hora de almuerzo ambos volvieron a la mansión. Kai seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermana. No sabía porqué se sentía tan incómodo, después de todo, ni siquiera la conocía. El estado de ánimo de Kai no pasó de ser percibido por Mei.

"Sigues pensando en eso?" preguntó Mei mirándolo con curiosidad.

"En qué?" respondió Kai con su voz más fría para disimular, pero para su desgracia no funcionó.

"Ay por favor! No te hagas el tonto" dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja ante la actitud de su hermano "Si hasta te has sonrojado!"

"No es cierto" dijo tratando de disimular sin éxito "Además, porqué habría de importarme? Ni siquiera la conozco!"

"Eso se puede arreglar" dijo Mei tranquilamente "Quieres que te cuente sobre ella?" Kai solo cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, pero ella sabía que la escuchaba con atención.

"Bueno, su nombre es Akemi Keitomi" empezó Mei "Tiene mi misma edad. Sus padres son japoneses pero se fueron a vivir a Inglaterra cuando ella tenía 7 años. Vuelve de vez en cuando para visitar a sus parientes. También es bey-luchadora, bastante buena por cierto" añadió mirando a Kai "Como tú" finalizó.

"Ja, eso habrá que verlo" dijo Kai. Mei alzó una ceja confundida "El día en que se aparezca por acá me gustaría comprobar si todo lo que dices es verdad"

"Como quieras" dijo Mei encogiéndose de hombros "Que harás esta tarde?"

"Tengo que entrenar con mi equipo" dijo Kai "Tienes la casa para ti sola" dijo saliendo del comedor "Trata de no destruirla mientras yo no esté"

"Tonto!" le gritó Mei.

Mei se pasó la tarde escuchando un poco de música y luego se fue a su computador. Después se dedicó a explorar la mansión en busca de la biblioteca. Una vez que la encontró, sacó una pila de libros de quien sabe que (N/A: autora sin imaginación ) y se los llevó al living. Una vez allí, se acomodó en el sillón más grande y hundió su nariz inmediatamente en uno de ellos. Justo cuando iba en la mejor parte... sonó el timbre.

"Quien podrá ser?" se preguntó en voz alta.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un chico alto, piel blanca, cabello rojo y profundos ojos azules. A su lado se encontraba un bolso.

Por su parte, Tala se encontró con una chica de cabello bicolor, largo y liso. Lo traía suelto, con un cintillo. Sus ojos eran rojo oscuro.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un breve segundo pero ambos rompieron la conexión al darse cuenta, Mei un poco sonrojada, Tala algo incómodo.

"Em... te puedo ayudar en algo?" preguntó Mei algo más calmada, mirando al chico con curiosidad.

Tala la miró de pies a cabeza. 'Así que tu eres Mei' pensó mirando a la chica.

"Hey... Hola?" dijo Mei moviendo una mano frente a él.

"Que?" dijo algo distraído "Ah, sí, perdón. Se encuentra Kai Hiwatari?"

"Y tu quien eres?" le preguntó la chica con desconfianza.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, alguien se la adelantó.

"Tala?"

Ambos se voltearon para ver a Kai acercándose.

"Tanto tiempo Kai" dijo Tala con superioridad.

"Se conocen?" preguntó Mei extrañada.

"Si el es un amigo que conocí en la abadía" dijo Kai "También ha sufrido por culpa de Boris y Voltair. Sabes?" dijo susurrándole a Mei en el oído "Se parecen mucho. Harían una bonita pareja" dijo sonriendo con malicia. Mei se sonrojó violentamente y apartó la mirada.

Satisfecho, Kai se dirigió a Tala. "Y tu que haces aquí?"

"Bueno, decidí abandonar la abadía. Voltair ya no tiene control sobre mi" dijo fingiendo una sonrisa 'Ojalá fuera verdad' pensó tristemente "Por cierto, mi nombre es Tala Ivanov" le dijo a Mei con una reverencia.

"Mucho gusto, Mei Hiwatari" dijo aún algo sonrojada. 'Así que él no tuvo problemas para salir de _ese_ lugar. Que envidia.'

"Bien por ti" le sonrió Kai.

"Em, no quisiera interrumpir este reencuentro pero¿no creen que sería mejor seguir conversando adentro?" señaló Mei.

"Si tienes razón" dijo Kai. Tala lo empezó a seguir pero la chica lo detuvo.

"Em sabes..." le dijo Mei a Tala "Cuando sugerí que entráramos, también me refería a tu bolso" dijo divertida, apuntando al bolso que yacía olvidado en la vereda.

"A... si... claro" dijo sintiéndose algo torpe.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la mansión. Ahí, Kai y Tala empezaron a conversar mientras que Mei se volvía a concentrar en su lectura. De ves en cuando miraba a Tala de reojo. Debía admitir que era atractivo.

Al cabo de una hora, el timbre volvió a sonar.

"Ve tú" le ordenó Mei a Kai sin despegar la vista de su libro.

Kai se levantó a regañadientes murmurando algo sobre hermanitas menores y se dirigió a la reja de la mansión.

'Quien molesta?' pensó Kai.

Abrió la reja con la intención de mandar a volar a quien quiera que fuera pero quedó atónito. Frente a él estaba una chica de estatura mediana y cabello largo y rojo pasando la cadera. Sus ojos eran de color azul cielo. Vestía un strapless negro y unos pantalones a la cadera del mismo color del cual colgaban algunas cadenas. A su lado habían dos maletas.

"Que quieres?" preguntó Kai en un tono bastante rudo, volviendo en sí.

La chica lo miró algo extrañada.

"No tienes porqué hablarme en ese tono" dijo la joven claramente molesta por el recibimiento "Como sea, vive aquí Mei Hiwatari?"

"Quien la busca?" preguntó Kai alzando una ceja.

"Si, claro, mi nombre es..." empezó pero fue interrumpida por un grito.

"AKEMI!" se escuchó una voz alegre proveniente detrás de Kai.

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la mansión. Mei venía corriendo felizmente hacia la chica y Tala venía caminando tranquilamente tras ella. Akemi sonrió al ver a su amiga pero casi se cae cuando esta se le tiró encima para abrazarla.

"Oye, Mei, no respiro" jadeó Akemi. Mei la soltó y le sonrió.

"Que haces aquí? Como supiste que llegué?" preguntó Mei con curiosidad.

"Gracias a tu e-mail" respondió Akemi como si fuera lo más obvio.

"Pero si te lo mandé anoche" dijo Mei con una gotita.

"Alguien me quiere explicar que está sucediendo?" dijo Kai que se sentía aún más confundido después de escuchar el nombre de la chica.

"Ella es Akemi, la amiga de la que te hablé, la que me ayudó a escapar" le respondió Mei alegremente.

"No me los vas a presentar?" preguntó Akemi apuntando a los dos chicos.

"Ah, verdad. El es Kai Hiwatari, mi hermano mayor" dijo apuntándolo, luego apuntó a Tala y se ruborizó ligeramente aún afectada por lo que Kai le había dicho "Y el es Tala Ivanov, un amigo de mi hermano que acaba de llegar"

"Akemi Keitomi. Mucho gusto" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Mucho gusto" murmuró Kai, algo molesto por la sonrisa burlona de Mei. Tala solo asintió.

"Porqué no vamos adentro?" propuso Mei ayudando a Akemi con sus maletas. Kai y Tala asintieron y se adelantaron. Tras ellos venían las dos chicas conversando.

"Oye" le susurró Akemi a Mei "Porqué te has sonrojado cuando me presentaste a ese chico... Tala? Acaso te gusta o algo?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Mei se sonrojó aún más.

"No! No es cierto! Definitivamente eres igual a Kai!" dijo Mei molesta apurando el paso, dejando a una muy confundida Akemi detrás.

Bueno, que le parecio? xfa dejen rr!


	4. Nuevas Amistades

Capítulo Cuatro; Nuevas Amistades 

Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban en el living de la gran mansión Hiwatari conversando cada uno con su respectivo amigo o amiga.

Kai miraba de reojo a Akemi. Si bien no quería admitirlo, la chica era bastante bonita. Akemi había notado que el muchacho la miraba y la ponía nerviosa, pero optó por fingir y siguió conversando animadamente con su amiga.

Mientras tanto, esta vez era Tala quien observaba de reojo a Mei. La joven era bastante distinta a lo que él había imaginado. Esperaba encontrarse con una niña fría y seria como Kai, sin embargo, la verdadera Mei sonreía y reía alegremente con su amiga. Eso llamó profundamente su atención.

"Donde piensas quedarte?" le preguntó de pronto Kai sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"La verdad es que no se" contestó dándose cuanta del pequeño, gran detalle.

"Porqué no te quedas aquí?" le sugirió Kai "Hay espacio de sobra" Tala sólo sonrió y asintió.

"Y tu Akemi?" le preguntó Mei a su amiga al darse cuanta que ella tampoco tenía a donde ir.

"Mmm, bueno, no se. Pensaba ir donde mis tíos" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ah no" dijo Mei "Tu te quedas aquí conmigo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por mi"

"Gracias" murmuró Akemi.

"Pero Kai" dijo Mei dirigiéndose a su hermano preocupada "Las habitaciones de huéspedes están hechas un desorden y las camas no están hechas. Además ya es muy tarde para prepararlas. Que haremos?"

"Pues" dijo Kai después de pensar "Tu le prepararás una cama a Akemi en tu habitación y yo a Tala en la mía. Mañana arreglaremos dos habitaciones para que se puedan quedar"

Tala y Akemi sonrieron.

Minutos más tarde en la habitación de Mei...

"Oye" le preguntó Akemi "No se si soy yo o que pero... ¿porqué tu hermano me miraba tanto?" dijo tratando de sonar calmada.

"Que Kai te estaba mirando?" dijo Mei divertida "Vaya, le llegó más fuerte de lo que imaginé"

"A que te refieres?" preguntó Akemi confundida.

"Nada serio" le respondió Mei, pero al ver que Akemi le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente 'Dime-o-te-mato' decidió contarle todo "No es nada. Es solo que hoy en la mañana le dije que los dos harían una linda pareja. Y al parecer eso le afectó y que hayas llegado no creo que le haya ayudado mucho" dijo divertida mirando a su amiga.

"T-tu le dijiste eso?" tartamudeó Akemi.

"Si, por?" preguntó Mei quien no entendía el nerviosismo de su amiga.

"Pero porqué se lo dijiste?" preguntó esta alarmada.

"Porque es la verdad" respondió simplemente Mei "Porqué te has sonrojado tanto? Tu NUNCA te sonrojas. A no ser de que a ti..." empezó Mei con una sonrisa de triunfo.

"No! No es lo que tu crees!" la interrumpió Akemi.

"Si, si lo es" dijo emocionada "Te gusta mi hermano! Te gusta mi hermano!" canturreó.

"Cállate que te van a oír!" dijo Akemi tapándole la boca con su mano "Si, ya, bueno, me atrae físicamente. Pero no lo conozco así que no puedo decir que me gusta realmente" confesó derrotada.

"Ja, lo sabía, lo sabía!" gritó Mei "Son el uno para el otro!" Akemi solo se sonrojó más "Akemi Keitomi sonrojada por un chico. Pensé que nunca lo vería" se burló.

"Y que me dices de ti?" preguntó Akemi sonriendo maliciosamente al darse cuenta que Mei se encontraba en su misma situación. Ella palideció.

"A-a qué te refieres?" preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

"A Tala por supuesto" dijo Akemi tranquilamente, gozando el ver a Mei sonrojada "Porqué te sonrojaste al presentármelo? Y porqué te molestó tanto que te preguntara si te gustaba?"

"Imaginaciones tuyas" murmuró Mei volteándose para que Akemi no notar que su cara estaba roja.

"Yo no me imaginé nada" dijo Akemi poniéndose enfrente de su amiga. "Me dices porqué AHORA!" dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

"Está bien, está bien. Que carácter" murmuró Mei, Akemi sonrió satisfecha "Lo que pasa es que cuando Tala llegó, Kai aprovechó de vengarse y me dijo que él y yo haríamos una bonita pareja y bueno... no sé porqué me afectó tanto. Y... bueno, sí, me atrae físicamente" confesó.

Akemi se puso a reí como loca mientras que Mei hacía la perfecta personificación de un tomate.

"Akemi" le dijo Mei una ves que esta paró de reír.

"Que?"

"No le vayas a decir a Kai lo que pienso de Tala" le pidió.

"No te preocupes. Y tu no le vayas a decir lo que pienso de él"

Mei sonrió y con eso ambas se dispusieron a dormir.

Ya eran las 5 de la mañana y Mei no podía dormir. No paraba de revolcarse en su cama. Lo intentó todo. Se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Se tiró la almohada encima. Incluso trató de hacerse unos tapones de algodón. Pero nada. Aquel odioso ruido que provenía de la pieza de su hermano no cesaba. Finalmente se rindió.

"Estás despierta?" le preguntó a Akemi que yacía en el suelo a su lado.

"Como se puede dormir así?" gritó Akemi furiosa.

"Shh! Los vas a despertar" la calló Mei.

"Sería mejor así. Por lo menos ya no roncarían" se quejó Akemi.

"Esos dos por la noche son un peligro público" asintió Mei.

"Sin ofender, pero si esto sigue así, creo que me iré a un hotel"

"Me iré contigo" dijo Mei. Luego tomó una almohada y una frazada y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Que haces? A donde vas?" preguntó Akemi confundida.

"Akemi, esto es una mansión. Hay miles de otras habitaciones" le dijo Mei como si fuera obvio. Luego se fue.

"Espérame!" le gritó Akemi tomando sus cosas y saliendo corriendo de la pieza.

Kai y Tala ya estaban vestido y desayunando cuando Akemi y Mei bajaron al comedor. Las dos estaba todavía en pijama y cada una tenía unas enormes ojeras. Las chicas se empezaron a preparar el desayuno sin decir ni una sola palabra.

"Buenos días" saludó Kai "Como durmieron?"

Las dos lo miraron con cara de 'Es-necesario-responder?' por lo que Kai decidió callarse.

"Hoy en la noche, ustedes dos duermen en piezas separadas" les ordenó Mei.

"Y a dos kilómetros de nuestras piezas" añadió Akemi.

"Y eso porqué?" preguntó Tala.

"PORQUE RONCAN DEMASIADO!" gritaron ambas chicas mientras que Kai y Tala tenían una gotita.

Una vez que se calmaron, siguieron desayunando tranquilamente. Luego Akemi y Mei subieron a vestirse. Cuando bajaron, se encontraron a Tala en el living leyendo uno de los libros que Mei había dejado la noche anterior.

"Y Kai?" le preguntó Mei.

"Salió a entrenar. Dijo que no lo esperáramos para almorzar" le respondió Tala.

"Bueno no es el único que se tiene que ir" dijo Akemi. Mei y Tala alzaron una ceja "Lo que pasa es que voy a visitar a unos parientes. No creo que vuelva hasta la tarde" dijo sonriendo. Mei la acompañó a la salida "Pórtense bien" le susurró a su amiga con una sonrisa pícara.

"Que insinúas?" le contestó Mei con una mirada asesina. Pero Akemi se limitó a sonreír y se alejó.

Cuando Mei se dio vuelta para entrar a la casa, se encontró cara a cara con Tala. Ella inmediatamente bajó la mirada.

"Bueno... y que hacemos?" le preguntó Tala.

"Pues... no se tu pero yo me voy a mi habitación" dijo Mei subiendo rápidamente las escaleras antes de que Tala le pudiera decir otra cosa.

Tala la siguió con la mirada un poco confundido. Que debía hacer ahora? Estaba solo con ella, era una perfecta oportunidad de raptarla. Pero... algo se lo impedía. No sabía que era. De pronto, recordó las palabras de Voltair '_gana su confianza, gana su confianza'. _Si, eso debía hacer. Primero ganaría su confianza y luego se la llevaría de vuelta a Rusia. Además, no tenía ningún apuro en volver a la abadía. Con ese pensamiento sonrió y volvió a leer.

Mei se paseaba muy nerviosa en su habitación.

"Ay, Mei que te está pasando? Porqué tan nerviosa? Es solo un amigo de tu hermano, nada más" se decía Mei en voz alta para tranquilizarse. "Lo que Kai te dijo ayer no es verdad, era solo para molestarte. Uyyyy, maldito Kai la próxima vez que me haga un comentario de ese tipo le voy a romper la cara" murmuró molesta.

Mei ya no podía más, se estaba volviendo completamente histérica y el hecho de estar sola en la misma casa con Tala no ayudaba en absoluto. Finalmente decidió salir un rato, quizá eso la ayudaría a despejarse. Tomó un bolso donde tenía algo de dinero y bajó.

"Saldré un momento" le avisó a Tala "No se a que hora llegue. No me esperes a almorzar"

"Espera" la detuvo Tala "Porqué no aprovechas de mostrarme la ciudad? No quiero pasarme el día encerrado aquí"

"Que te enseñe la ciudad?" preguntó nerviosa "No soy la persona más indicada para eso. Yo acabo de llegar aquí al igual que tu"

"Entonces" dijo Tala sonriendo "Porqué no la exploramos juntos?" le propuso.

Esa sonrisa era todo lo que Mei necesitaba para relajarse. Le devolvió el gesto.

"Vamos" dijo saliendo de la casa.

Mei y Tala se recorrieron la ciudad de pies a cabeza. Visitaron parques, museos, malls, tiendas etc. (N/A: reitero, autora sin imaginación ¬¬). Durante el camino casi no hablaron pero de igual forma pasaron un buen rato. Luego llegó la hora de almuerzo.

"Volvemos a la casa?" preguntó Tala.

"Porqué no almorzamos aquí?" propuso Mei "Es que... bueno, yo no se cocinar" dijo con una gotita.

Tala solo sonrió y empezaron a buscar un lugar en donde almorzar. En menos de 15 minutos ya estaban instalados en una mesa afuera de un pequeño restauran.

'Este es el lugar perfecto para empezar a ganar su confianza aunque... no se como lo voy a hacer, no va a ser fácil' pensó Tala antes de sentarse frente a Mei.

"Que van a pedir?"dijo un chico que apareció de la nada mientras se sentaban.

"Mmm no lo sé, un jugo por mientras y tu?" dijo Mei mirando a Tala.

"Mmm creo que lo mismo por favor" dijo y el chico volvió a desaparecer. Después de un rato empezaron a comer y entre medio conversaban de temas tan tontos, que no vale la pena contar. Luego de un rato, Tala sentía que había empezado a ganar su confianza... hasta que de improviso empezó a sonar un celular.

"Ahhh... este celular nuevo… como se contesta? No entiendo nada!" decía Mei tratando de contestar (cuando salieron a comprar con Kai, él le regaló un celular "Para ubicarte" le había dicho).

"Aprietas aquí" indicó Tala que se había hincado a su lado.

"Ah gracias" dijo, al fin comprendiendo de que se trataba "Alo? Con quien hablo?"

"Hola!" se escuchó una voz alegre "Soy Akemi"

"Como te ha ido con tu familia?"

"Bien. Bueno, resulta que me acaban de decir que porqué no te invitaba a almorzar! Quieres?"

"Bueno es que... acabo de almorzar y estoy en mitad de la ciudad con Tala"

"Bueno, igual puedes venir! Tengo una prima que desea conocerte y puedes preguntarle a Tala si quiere venir también!"

"Tala, te gustaría ir a la casa de los parientes de Akemi conmigo?" dijo Mei dirigiéndose a Tala y vio que el chico la contemplaba.

"Em... bueno... si es que no soy una molestia..."

"Para nada" le sonrió Mei. Luego volvió al celular "Dijo que si, ahora tienes que explicarme como llegar a la casa de tus tíos!"

Tala y Mei tomaron un taxi y llegaron a una casa muy bonita. Era grande, de dos pisos, y tenía un lindo jardín.

DING DONG

De la casa, salió una chica de pelo rubio con mechones negros. Era liso y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Sus ojos eran de un verde brillante. Vestía muy parecido a Akemi.

"Quien es?" preguntó mirándolos.

"Soy Mei Hiwatari y este es Tala Ivanov. Venimos a ver a Akemi"

"Ah si, tu eres Mei" sonrió la chica "Akemi me a hablado mucho de ti. Yo soy su prima. Mi nombre es Nakima Sanktsu, pero me pueden llamar Naki"

"Mucho gusto" dijo Mei al mismo tiempo que llegaba Akemi.

"Hola chicos"

"Hola Akemi"

"Bueno creo que estaría bien que pasaran. No les parece una buena idea?" preguntó Nakima al ver que nadie se movía.

Gotita general. Entraron a saludar a los papás de Nakima y Tala se quedó hablando con ellos. Las chicas se dirigieron a la pieza de Naki.

"Bueno, creo que ya conociste a mi prima. Ella tiene nuestra misma edad y no se que mas contarte sobre ella" dijo Akemi.

"Es cierto que te escapaste de la abadía?" preguntó Naki con curiosidad.

"Como supiste?"

"Ya te dije, Akemi me a hablado mucho de ti"

"Si, es verdad pero no me gusta hablar del tema. Y tu acaso juegas beyblade?"

"La verdad es que no me atraen mucho esas cosas. A veces veo batallas en la tele pero no muy seguido. Y no, no juego" dijo Nakima "Y a ti? Te gusta jugar?"

"Mmm... pues, la verdad, a pesar de todo a mi si me gusta. Quizá siga jugando como hobby pero no creo que me dedique completamente al beyblade." Dijo Mei sonriendo tristemente.

Y así siguieron conversando y Mei y Nakima se hicieron amigas. De pronto Mei miró la hora y se dio cuenta que eran un cuarto para las siete.

"Ya es tarde" le dijo a Akemi "Creo que será mejor irnos todavía hay que arreglar tu pieza y la de Tala. Oye" dijo dirigiéndose a Nakima "Te gustaría ir a mi casa?"

"Claro, porqué no?" le contestó Nakima.

Las tres chicas bajaron y fueron a 'rescatar' a Tala de los padres de Nakima. Se despidieron y se dirigieron a la mansión. Una vez allí se encontraron con una sorpresa. Kai y los Bladebrakers estaban allí conversando en el living.

"Se puede saber en donde estaban?" preguntó Kai molesto.

"Que carácter" murmuró Akemi.

"Te estuve llamando al celular" dijo Kai pretendiendo no haberla escuchado "Se puede saber porqué no contestabas?"

"Me estuviste llamando?" preguntó Mei sorprendida. Sacó su celular y vio que tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de su hermano. "Perdóname Kai es que yo todavía no sé como ocupar esta cosa" dijo con una gotita. Kai aún seguía molesto pero no le contestó. Mei suspiró resignada "Hola chicos" saludó a los Bladebrakers.

"Hola" la saludó Rei "Quienes son ellas?" preguntó confundido.

"Ah! Ella es Akemi Keitomi, la amiga que me ayudó en Inglaterra y ella es su prima, Nakima Sanktsu" dijo Mei "Chicas, ellos son los Bladebrakers, el equipo de mi hermano. El es Tyson, Max, Kenny y Rei" dijo apuntándolos.

"Hola" dijeron ambas chicas. Los Bladebrakers las saludaron.

"Y a mi no me saludan?" se escuchó una voz detrás de Mei, Akemi y Nakima.

Detrás de las jóvenes, salió un chico pelirrojo con ojos azules. Los Bladebrakers quedaron boquiabiertos.

"TALA?"

"En persona" contestó arrogantemente.

Después del shock inicial, todos se fueron al comedor a comer y a conversar.

"Y que los trae por aquí?" preguntó Mei.

"Lo que pasa..." empezó Kai pero fue interrumpido por Tyson.

"Lo que pasa es que quiero una batalla contigo" le dijo.

Los Bladebrakers le dirigieron una mirada de reproche mientras que Mei se veía muy sorprendida.


	5. Las Batallas

Hola! Bueno... aqui esta un nuveo capitulo... perdon por demorarme tanto U... Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron rr, y a los q leyeron tambien... bueno aqui les dejo con el capitulo cinco...

Beyblade no me pertenece, Akemi le pertenece a akemi keitomi y Nakima le pertenece a Nakima Sankatsu ( se me olvidó ponerlo en el otro capítulo U perdon... uu). Ah, y si la bestia bit de Akemiles parece conocida... bueno si... tiene razon... se parece MUCHO a Spinelsun de CCS , no me demanden uu

Capítulo Cinco; Las Batallas

"Conmigo? Y porqué?" se veía un poco confundida.

"Porque quiero probar que tan bueno es esa cosa de la abadía" dijo Tyson "Además... nadie le puede ganar al campeón mundial!"

Este comentario provocó que Mei tuviera una gotita. Akemi le murmuró a Nakima: "Este idiota no tiene problemas de autoestima, verdad?" mientras que esta última trataba de no reírse. Ajeno a las reacciones que provocó, Tyson volvió a preguntar.

"Y? Aceptas?"

"Está bien. No tengo nada mejor que hacer" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Esperen" dijo Akemi "Yo también quiero una batalla con alguno de ustedes" dijo apuntando a los bey-luchadores.

Luego de cenar, todos se dirigieron a un pequeño bey-estadio que había en el jardín.

"Yo anunciaré la batalla" dijo Nakima "Primero será Tyson contra Mei"

Los otros se sentaron en una banca a mirar la batalla. 'Ahora podré ver porqué Voltair tiene tanto interés en que Mei vuelva a la abadía' pensó Tala. Tyson y Mei se pusieron cada uno a un lado del estadio y prepararon sus beyblades.

"Bey-luchadores listos? 3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!"

"DRAGOON!"

"KURAI!"

Los dos beyblades salieron disparados al centro del bey estadio. Dragoon golpeaba una y otra a Kurai tratando de sacarla del plato, sin embargo el beyblade morado no se movía ni un milímetro. Tyson miraba todo esto incrédulo y se empezó a concentrar mientras que Mei observaba divertida toda esta situación. Decidió que era mejor jugar con él un rato antes de mandarlo a volar. Empezó a recorrer todo el bey estadio a una velocidad en que Tyson la pudiera alcanzar, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, esta se escapaba nuevamente. El jueguito no le gustó nada a Tyson.

Por otro lado, los chicos miraba con interés la batalla, pero el más interesado era Tala. O mejor dicho, el más interesado en la bey-luchadora era Tala. No le quitaba los ojos de encima. El largo cabello de la chica, que hoy estaba amarrado en un moño alto, se mecía al compás del viento. Sus ojos tenían una chispa de picardía y diversión, aunque su semblante se mostraba serio. Y la ropa que estaba usando resaltaba su figura. Realmente se veía hermosa... Esperen un momento, en que estaba pensando? 'Debes mirar la batalla no a ella idiota' dijo una voz en su cabeza. "Lo se. Lo se" murmuró molesto. Forzó su mirada al bey-estadio aunque de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo.

Mientras tanto Tyson se estaba desesperando y Mei se estaba aburriendo.

"TORMENTA FANTASMA!" gritó Tyson llamando a Dragón, con la esperanza de así poder sacar a Kurai del plato. Pero el ataque no hizo efecto alguno.

"Eso es todo?" preguntó Mei bostezando "Bueno, pues déjame enseñarte lo que es un verdadero ataque. Kurai, PENUMBRA!"

Del beyblade de Mei salió una águila del mismo porte que Dranzer, pero era plateada y brillaba. Esta empezó a girar rápidamente alrededor de Dragoon envolviéndolo en una gran columna de luz cegándolo completamente. Pero eso no era todo, algo similar le estaba pasando a Tyson, quien era envuelto por una luz plateada y no podía ver nada.

"Kurai" dijo Mei aprovechando la situación en que se encontraba su adversario "Sácalo de aquí"

Una vez que la luz se disipó lo único que Tyson pudo ver fue un beyblade morado acercándose a toda velocidad a Dragoon. Acto seguido, este último salió volando del plato ante los ojos atónitos de su amo.

"La ganadora es Mei!" dijo Nakima.

Tyson seguía sin entender lo que había pasado. Se agachó para recoger a Dragoon.

"Y se supone que tu eres el campeón mundial?"dijo Mei alardeando de si misma. Luego se fue a sentar al lado de Tala.

"Felicitaciones" murmuró. Mei le dirigió una sonrisa.

"Bueno, y mi pelea?" preguntó Akemi "Creo que Tyson no está en condiciones de seguir jugando así que va a tener que ser otro"

"Que tal yo" dijo Kai.

Akemi tragó en seco "Está bien" dijo, aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por pelear con cualquier otro. De su bolsillo sacó un beyblade negro.

Se acercaron al estadio y Nakima dio la señal.

"Bey-luchadores listos? 3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!"

"SPINEL!"

"DRAZER!"

Y así empezó una batalla bastante diferente a la anterior ya que los dos eran igual de buenos. Ambos se golpeaban con furia pero ninguno conseguía sacar al otro del plato.

"Dranzer, FLECHA DE FUEGO!" gritó Kai. El gran fénix emergió de su beyblade en posición de ataque.

"A si? Pues ya verás" dijo Akemi "Spinel, CRISTALES OSCUROS!"

Del beyblade de Akemi salió una gran pantera negra con alas de mariposa mostrando sus garras y colmillos. Ambas bestias atacaron exactamente al mismo tiempo. Spinel extendió sus alas, y de ellas, salieron pequeñas luces negras que tomaron forma de filosos cristales. Estos se dirigieron directamente a Dranzer mientras que el beyblade negro se acercaba a toda velocidad al beyblade azul y vise versa. Luego, hubo una gran explosión de luz y los dos beyblade salieron volando del estadio. Todos quedaron en silencio, Akemi y Kai mirando atónitos a sus respectivos beyblades.

"E-es un empate" dijo Nakima tan sorprendida como el resto por el resultado.

Hubo un silencio general. De pronto, se oyó un ruido. Todos miraron a Mei que tenía un ataque de risas. Nadie entendía porqué. Esta se paró, aún riendo, y se dirigió hacia Kai. Posó una mano en su hombro y le susurró aún riendo:

"Lo ves? Te dije que era tan buena como tu" dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Kai la miró algo sorprendido al principio, pero luego, poco a poco, fue esbozando una sonrisa. Luego para sorpresa de los Bladebrakers, Tala, Akemi y Nakima, él también empezó a reír con su hermana. Todos los miraron atónitos pero se fueron contagiando. Cuando todos se calmaron, Kai se acercó a Akemi y le tendió una mano.

"Ha sido una buena batalla" dijo.

Akemi se veía sorprendida pero después le sonrió.

"Tienes razón" dijo sonrojándose levemente al estrechar su mano.

"Que les parece si entramos a tomarnos un café?" sugirió Rei.

"Me parece una excelente idea" dijo Max entrando, todo el resto siguiéndolo.

Kai y Akemi se quedaron en el patio, sin darse cuenta que el resto ya había entrado. Se miraban fijamente. Poco a poco se empezaron a acercar... Mei y Tala se asomaron y al ver lo que pasaba tuvieron que suprimir una risita.

"Oigan ustedes dos" dijo Mei divertida. Kai y Akemi salieron de su trance.

"Piensan quedarse ahí toda la noche mirándose el uno al otro?" se burló Tala. Los otros dos se sonrojaron intensamente y apartaron la mirada. Mei soltó una pequeña risita y entró seguida por Tala y dos personas muy, muy sonrojadas.

Después de eso, todos empezaron a conversar mientras que Kenny analizaba las batallas. Akemi y Kai dirigían miradas asesinas a Mei y a Tala, quienes ponían cara de angelitos. Nakima notó todo esto y se acercó a la peliazul y al pelirrojo justo cuando cada uno se estaban preparando una segunda taza de café.

"Explíquenme ahora mismo porqué Kai y Akemi los miran de esa forma" demandó Nakima.

"Naki, Kai siempre a tenido esa cara de amargado pintada, probablemente se la pegó a Akemi" dijo Mei tranquilamente.

"Déjense de bromas y díganme que está pasando" ordenó Nakima.

Mei y Tala se miraron y estallaron de la risa. Nakima esperó pacientemente a que ambos se calmaran.

"Bueno... nosotros... emm" empezó Mei buscando las palabras adecuadas y tratando de no reírse.

"Los interrumpimos en un momento bastante... mmm... especial para ellos" finalizó Tala.

"Especial?" preguntó Nakima confundida. Pero luego lo comprendió "No me digan que..." los otros dos asintieron y esta vez fue Nakima quien se largó a reír "Que malos son, porqué los interrumpieron?"

"No lo se" dijo Mei encogiéndose de hombros.

"Nos pareció... divertido" respondió Tala.

Luego los tres siguieron hablando animadamente, sin notar que un par de ojos rojos y otro par de ojos azules miraban a Mei y a Tala con la clara intención de molestarlos un rato.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya" dijo Akemi con una sonrisa maliciosa poniéndose al lado de Mei mientras que Kai se ponía al lado de Tala, con la misma sonrisa que Akemi. Tala y Mei tragaron en seco y trataron de escapar, pero los tenían fuertemente sujetos del brazo.

"Hola Akemi, hola Kai" dijo Mei sonriendo tímidamente.

"Parece que ustedes dos se están llevando bastante bien" dijo Akemi con una sonrisa burlona "Y eso que solo han almorzado una vez juntos"

"Parece que me tendré que cuidar" dijo Kai "Porque al parecer, ya tengo un cuñado" dijo riendo ante los sonrojados rostros de los dos chicos.

"Déjense de hablar estupideces" dijo Tala soltándose bruscamente.

"Par de idiotas" dijo Mei pisando a Akemi para que la soltara.

Luego los dos terminaron de preparar sus cafés y se fue cada uno por su lado y se evitaron el resto de la noche. Kai y Akemi no paraban de reír. Nakima miraba todo esto divertida.

"Sabes Kai" dijo Nakima una vez que los dos se calmaron "Puede que tengas razón y que ya tengas un posible cuñado. Pero a mi me parece que Mei ya tiene una cuñada definitiva" dijo guiñándoles un ojo y dejándolos completamente sonrojados. Estos se miraron y se estuvieron evitando.

El resto de la noche pasó sin novedad. Nakima y Rei hablaban animadamente y muy pronto se hicieron amigos. Mei y Tyson conversaron sobre su batalla y esta le dio algunos consejos útiles. Akemi miraba por encima del hombro de Kenny la repetición de las batallas, mientras que Max, Kai y Tala conversaban sobre no se qué. Luego llegó la hora de irse.

"No creo que sea buena idea que te vayas sola a estas horas de la noche Naki" dijo Akemi preocupada.

"No te preocupes" dijo Nakima sonriendo "Se cuidarme"

"Hacia donde te vas?" preguntó Rei.

"Por allá" dijo Nakima apuntando al sentido contrario en que iban los Bladebrakers.

"Te acompaño"

"N-no es necesario, enserio" tartamudeó.

"Ve con él Nakima, así estaremos más tranquilas" dijo Mei. Nakima aún se veía algo dudosa. Rei sonrió.

"No te preocupes, no tengo ganas de irme a casa de todos modos. Te dejaré en la puerta de tu casa"

Nakima pareció dudar un momento pero finalmente aceptó. Mei y Akemi se los quedaron viendo hasta que se perdieron de vista.

"Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?" preguntó Akemi.

"Claro que si" dijo Mei.

"Se ven muy lindos juntos" dijeron ambas al unísono, riendo.


	6. Una noche en el club

Hola!

Bueno acá está (finalmente!) el sexto capítulo.Mil perdones por no haber actualizado antes, entre el colegio y que no encontraba inspiración me costó escribirlo. Pero acá está y ojalá que les guste. Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga Naki que me ayudó a escrbirlo. Te pasaste!

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertyenece, solo al trama y Mei Hiwatari. Akemi lepertenece a mi amiga Akemi-keitomi y Nakima pertenece a mi amiga Nakima Sankatsu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo Seis, Una noche en el club...**

Había pasado una semana desde las batallas y habían transcurrido sin novedad. Tala y Kai entrenaban a diario con los Bladebreakers y otro tanto en la mansión. Mei y Akemi entrenaban de vez en cuando en la mansión y salían con Nakima.

Esa tarde, era una soleada tarde de verano y los hermanos Hiwatari junto con Akemi y Tala, se encontraban entrenando en el patio. Tala y Kai estaban batallando y Akemi practicaba su lanzamiento.

Mei, por su parte, estaba sentada en el suelo, algo alejada, con las piernas cruzadas, ojos cerrados y sus manos sobre sus rodillas, como si estuviera meditando. Frente a ella, su beyblade esquivaba unas latas en forma de zigzag una y otra vez haciendo múltiples piruetas.

Tala, quien había terminado su batalla con Kai, se acercó a ver lo que hacía la chica.

"¿Cómo puedes dirigir tu beyblade si no ves el camino?" le preguntó a Mei. Ésta se mantuvo en silencio un rato antes de contestar fríamente, su beyblade continuando su rutina:

"Sí veo el camino" dijo sin molestarse en abrir sus ojos, con una actitud digna de su hermano.

Tala, algo molesto y confundido por la conducta de la peliazul, preguntó duramente "¿Cómo puede ser?"

Mei abrió un ojo para mirarlo y lo volvió a cerrar. El pelirrojo vio como la joven levantaba la mano y atrapaba su beyblade fácilmente. Luego abrió sus ojos, se levantó y dirigió su mirada al chico.

"Kurai y yo somos una" dijo monótonamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir que Kurai y yo estamos unidas" dijo algo irritada.

Al ver la cara de confusión de Tala, Mei soltó un suspiro de frustración y se golpeó la cara con la mano en señal de desesperación.

"Lo que intento explicarte es que lo que yo siento lo siente Kurai, mi fuerza es la fuerza de Kurai" dijo como si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño.

"No tienes porqué hablarme en ese tono" dijo Tala fríamente y frunciendo el ceño.

Al ver la expresión del ojiazul, Mei abandonó de inmediato su actitud fría y empezó a reír.

"¿Qué te parece tan divertido?" preguntó éste molesto.

"Lo siento, lo siento" dijo Mei entre risas "Es que pareces un niño pequeño cuando pones esa cara"

Tala esperó pacientemente a que Mei dejara de reír. Cuando está se calmó lo miró de nuevo y le sonrió.

"Perdón por haber actuado tan pesada, es que no me gusta que me interrumpan mientras practico. No era mi intención molestarte" Luego se acercó un poco más al chico y puso cara de niñita buena "¿Me perdonas?" Tala seguía con expresión de pocos amigos así que la chica decidió poner cara de perrito triste "¿Por favor?"

Al ver esto, Tala no pudo más que sonreír levemente. La chica le devolvió el gesto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al terminar su pelea con Tala, Kai decidió ver en que estaban las chicas. Su hermana parecía estar meditando y decidió no molestarla por su propio bien. Luego se fijó en la pelirroja.

Akemi practicaba su lanzamiento una y otra vez pero no parecía satisfecha con los resultados. Lanzaba su beyblade con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, este perdía velocidad después de unos segundos.

"Maldición" murmuró la chica en lo que debió de haber sido como su vigésimo intento, su beyblade volviendo a su mano.

Kai miraba todo esto algo divertido aunque no lo mostraba. Después de un rato, decidió ayudar.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó.

"Como si te importara" gruñó la pelirroja molesta intentando lanzar de nuevo su beyblade.

"Si no me importara, no te estaría preguntando" dijo Kai monótonamente "¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó nuevamente acercándose a Akemi.

Akemi suspiró. "No puedo lograr que mi beyblade mantenga su velocidad, disminuye apenas unos segundos después de haberlo lanzado" dijo cansada.

Sin decir una palabra Kai se puso detrás de la chica.

"Ponte en posición de lanzamiento"

Algo dudosa, Akemi le hizo caso. Luego sintió un par de fuertes brazos rodearla y una par de manos posarse sobre las suyas. Luego, se sonrojó al sentir el aliento del chico en su oído.

"Junta un poco más tus piernas para que tengas un buen apoyo" susurró Kai. Mientras le daba instrucciones se encontró embriagado por el aroma a rosas de la joven. Trató de ignorarlo sin mucho éxito y le dio las últimas indicaciones. "Ahora, lanza" dijo soltando las manos de Akemi.

La chica sacudió un poco la cabeza como para salir de un trance e hizo lo que el chico le dijo. Su beyblade giraba más veloz que nunca.

"¡Lo hice¡Lo hice!" decía Akemi feliz. Kai se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. La chica estaba tan feliz, que sin pensarlo, echó sus brazos al cuello de Kai y lo abrazó. Sorprendido por tal acto, Kai instintivamente la abrazó por la cintura. Cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía se miraron y se sonrojaron.

"Lo siento" murmuró Akemi aun algo ruborizada. Se separaron y se volvieron a mirar "Gracias" dijo la ojiazul con una pequeña sonrisa. Kai solo se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir o hacer algo más, se escucharon unas voces a los lejos.

"¡Chicos¡Chicos!"

Kai y Akemi dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde provenía el grito y vieron a Nakima corriendo y agitando la mano. Al escuchar el alboroto, Mei y Tala llegaron también al lugar.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Mei con una pequeña sonrisa cuando la rubia llegó.

"Esperen... un... momento..." dijo Nakima jadeando.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Akemi alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

"Si, ya estoy mejor, gracias por tu preocupación" respondió Nakima con sarcasmo.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" interrumpió Mei.

Ante eso, Nakima sonrió.

"Pues, acaban de inaugurar un nuevo club y me preguntaba... ¿les gustaría ir?"

"¡Claro!" respondieron las chicas inmediatamente.

"Yo no voy" dijo una voz fría tras ellas. Todos se dieron vuelta a ver a Kai.

"Como quieras" dijo Nakima un poco irritada "¿Y tu Tala?"

"Yo tampoco" dijo este cruzándose de brazos.

"Bueno, supongo que iremos sólo nosotras tres" dijo Akemi encogiéndose de hombros.

"No"

Todos se volvieron nuevamente hacia Kai, Akemi y Mei con miradas asesinas.

"Que tu no quieras ir Kai, no significa que nosotras no podamos" dijo Mei enojada.

"Ustedes no van a ir solas" dijo Kai "Y es el fin del asunto"

"Si es eso es todo, no debes preocuparte" saltó Nakima "Invité a Rei y estoy segura de que no tendrá problemas en invitar a dos amigos más para Akemi y Mei"

Ante estas palabras, ambos chicos abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa y molestia.

"Está bien, iré. No tengo nada mejor que hacer" gruñó Tala y entró a la mansión.

"¡Genial¿Y tu Kai?" preguntó Naki.

"Hn" fue toada la respuesta de Kai y siguió a Tala.

"Lo tomaré como un sí" dijo Nakima alegremente.

Por su parte, Mei y Akemi miraban todo esto bastante perplejas.

"Eso fue..."

"...extraño"

"Los celos nunca fallan" dijo la chica de ojos verdes sabiamente.

La peliazul y la pelirroja se miraron extrañadas, pero decidieron que era mejor no preguntar nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, apenas llegaron al club, Rei y Nakima fueron a bailar mientras que Mei, Akemi, Tala y Kai buscaron una mesa, se sentaron y pidieron algo para tomar. Los cuatro estaban en silencio; nadie decía nada. Aburrido de esta situación, Tala se levantó. Los otros tres lo miraron extrañados.

"A donde vas?" preguntó Mei alzando una ceja.

"A bailar" le contestó Tala "Vienes?" le preguntó ofreciéndole una mano.

La chica negó con la cabeza. "No gracias, no me gusta mucho. No se bailar muy bien" se disculpó.

"Yo tampoco se bailar y tampoco me gusta, pero es mejor que estar aquí callados" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mei se veía algo dudosa, pero Akemi la codeó suavemente.

"Ve a divertirte" le dijo.

Mei sonrió. "Claro, tienes razón" y con eso se fue con Tala.

Akemi y Kai se quedaron mirando como Tala y Mei se alejaban, o más bien dicho, Akemi se quedó mirando, ya que Kai estaba sentado de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Akemi se le quedó mirando por un rato.

"Quieres bailar?" preguntó finalmente la chica.

Como toda respuesta, Kai abrió los ojos y la miró fríamente.

"No" fue su única respuesta antes de volver a su posición original.

"Vamos, no seas aburrido! Acaso piensas quedarte ahí sentado toda la noche?" le preguntó Akemi con las manos en la cadera, claramente molesta por la actitud de Kai.

Kai ni se inmutó. Akemi suspiró frustrada y pegó sus ojos a la pista de baile. De pronto, un chico se acercó a la mesa de los dos jóvenes.

"Quieres bailar?" preguntó dirigiéndose a Akemi.

En ese instante, Kai abrió los ojos. Si las mirada mataran, este tipo ya estaría enterrado bajo veinte metros de tierra. Al chico no pareció importarle y seguía con los ojos fijos en la muchacha de cabello rojo.

Por su parte, Akemi no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente molesta por la actitud de Kai.

'No quiere ir a bailar cuando yo le ofrezco, y ahora se enoja cuando otro chico me invita? Ya verá' pensó la ojiazul. "Me encantaría" le respondió sonriéndole. Y con eso se fue, dejando a Kai sólo en la mesa con una mirada asesina.

Nakima y Rei seguían bailando animadamente y ninguno de los dos parecía tener intenciones de ir a sentarse.

"Bailas muy bien" le dijo Rei.

"Gracias" le sonrió Naki "Tu tampoco lo haces nada mal"

Rei se sonrojó ante el comentario y desvió la mirada hacia donde estaban los cuatro chicos sentados.

"Parece que somos los únicos que lo estamos pasando bien" dijo el muchacho de ojos dorados.

"Creo que tienes razón" dijo Naki mirando en dirección a la mesa. Justo entonces, Tala se levantó junto con Mei y desaparecieron entre la multitud. "Aunque al parecer, Mei y Tala tampoco lo están pasando tan mal" comentó. Rei rió.

Luego, los chicos vieron como Akemi parecía tratar de establecer una conversación con Kai. Se dio por vencida y se quedó mirando la pista de baile. De pronto, se les acercó un chico y Akemi se fue con él, dejando a Kai fulminándola con la mirada.

"Kai no se ve nada contento" comentó Rei.

"Esto se va a poner interesante" murmuró Nakima.

Mei y Tala se encontraban bailando, o por lo menos, Mei lo estaba. Tala era un completo desastre y no podía agarrar el ritmo de la canción.

"Vamos Tala! Debes soltarte y dejarte llevar por la música!" dijo Mei, esforzándose por no reírse de los intentos de baile de su compañero.

"Qué crees que hago?" preguntó con sarcasmo. Se quedó mirando como Mei se movía y giraba libremente "Pensé que no sabías bailar" dijo alzando las cejas.

Ella rió. "Yo también" dijo y tomando a Tala de las manos, lo obligó a girar con ella.

"Oye!" se quejó el algo mareado.

"Sólo relájate y suéltate!"

De pronto, la canción que estaban bailando, fue reemplazada por un lento. Todas las parejas se abrazaron y siguieron bailando. Aprovechando que ella aún lo tenía tomado de las manos, Tala puso los brazos de Mei alrededor de su cuello y luego la abrazó por la cintura acercándola a él, sintiendo un leve aroma a jazmines.

"Esta es la clase de baile que me gusta a mi" le susurró Tala al oído, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara al sentir su respiración "La clase de baile en donde no es necesario moverse tanto"

Mei rió ante este comentario y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Tala, dejándose llevar por la música...

Akemi se encontraba bailando y tratando de ignorar la mirada de Kai sobre ella cuando pusieron el lento. Ella miró a su pareja. Este se empezó a acercar. Suspiró. No tenía ganas de bailar una canción así con él pero... ¡que mas daba! No le quedaba otra opción. Resignada, levantó sus brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello cuando...

"Es mi turno" se escuchó una voz detrás del muchacho.

Akemi levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos color rojo oscuro. El chico que estaba con ella se volteó para mandar a volar a Kai, pero cuando vio la mirada que decía 'Lárgate-o-ya-verás' que este le dirigía, decidió que era mejor obedecer y se fue. Luego, Kai la tomó por la cintura y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y siguieron bailando en silencio.

"Porqué lo hiciste?" preguntó Akemi después de un rato sin mirarlo a la cara.

"Porqué hice qué?" preguntó él con voz monótona.

"Porqué viniste a bailar conmigo? Pensé que no querías"

"Piensas que es por ti?"

Akemi se apartó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos. "Y si no, por quién?"

Como toda respuesta, Kai se quedó callado mirándola. Akemi bajó la mirada y se separó de él, saliendo del club. Kai la siguió con la mirada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mei y Tala seguían bailando, pero una persona de cabello rojo saliendo del club llamó la atención de la chica.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Mei en voz alta. Tala miró hacia donde miraba la peliazul.

"No lo sé" dijo el chico. Juntos, empezaron a buscar cual podría ser el motivo de la reacción de la joven, hasta que ambas miradas cayeron sobre un chico de cabello azul que estaba parado en la mitad de la pista de baile.

"¿Qué hizo ahora el idiota de mi hermano?" preguntó Mei, sus ojos pasando de un rojo oscuro a un rojo sangre.

"Tranquila" la calmó el pelirrojo "Sea lo que sea, no nos deberíamos meter. Eso es asunto de ellos"

Ella sólo suspiró. Luego miró al joven de ojos azules. "Estoy algo cansada. ¿Volvamos a la mesa?"

Al llegar, se encontraron con Nakima y Rei, quienes estaban descansando.

"¿Qué le pasó a Akemi?" preguntó la joven de ojos verdes frunciendo el ceño.

"No lo sé" suspiró la peliazul "No lo sé..."

Después de eso, los cuatro se pusieron a conversar, pero ninguno notó como Kai salía del club con mucha prisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi se encontraba no muy lejos del club, sentada en el banco de un pequeño parque. Se encontraba ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pensando en cierto chico de ojos rojos y cabello azul. No podía comprender porqué la indiferencia del joven le afectaba tanto. Siempre había admirado al famoso Kai Hiwatari. Pero nunca nada muy serio. Sin embargo, ahora después de conocerlo personalmente, después de unos cuantos días lo que era simple admiración se transformó en algo más. La chica suspiró. ¿Porqué le pasaban estas cosas a ella?

Kai caminó hasta un pequeño parque y la vio al instante. Su cabello rojo se mecía suavemente al compás del viento. Ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Se quedó mirándola un momento, hipnotizado. Se empezó a acercar lentamente hacia ella.

Se detuvo y se paró donde ella no pudiera verlo. Su cara, sus ojos, su pelo, su boca, era hermosa. Pero nunca se lo diría, nunca. No se atrevía. Bajo esa cara sería, dura y orgullosa se escondía un chico tímido y dudoso. Especialmente cuando se trataba de enfrentar a una chica.

La miro mucho rato y luego se acercó definitivamente y se sentó junto a ella. Miraba hacía cualquier parte, evitando a la chica.

"¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó Akemi con tono enojado.

Kai sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Trató de mirarla pero no pudo así que cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

"Perdón" dijo con tono duro y frágil a la vez. "Pensé que ese chico te podría hacer algo. No confío en la gente de los clubs."

La chica estaba choqueada ¿Kai se había preocupado por ella¿Acaso estaba soñando? No sabía como contestarle. Su orgullo le decía que le dijera un simple y duro gracias, pero su corazón le recordaba todo el esfuerzo que debió haber hecho Kai para decir aquello.

Lentamente se apoyo en el hombro del chico.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mei miro a los chicos con que estaba sentada alrededor de la mesa. Naki dormitaba apoyada en el hombro de Rei y este le acariciaba el pelo. Tala miraba hacia cualquier lado algo dormido también.

Se habían puesto a conversar y se les había pasado el tiempo volando. Mei también estaba algo dormida, no estaba acostumbrada a la vida nocturna.

"¿No creen que es hora de que nos vallamos?" Les preguntó. Los dos chicos asintieron. "¿Naki?" Le dijo al mismo tiempo que la sacudía. La chica se despertó y miró para todos lados.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nos vamos…"

"Pero si está entretenido."

"Estabas durmiendo" le comentó Mei en tono burlón.

"Uh, está bien." Contestó parándose. Rei se paró junto a ella y también Mei y Tala se pararon. "Los acompañamos a tu casa, total está en camino a las nuestras." Comento refiriéndose a la de Rei y la suya.

Después de eso salieron del club. Cruzaron la calle y llegaron a un parque. El modo más rápido de llegar a la casa de Mei, era cruzándolo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai se ruborizó al instante, no sabía bien que hacer, pero la rodeó con su brazo y empezó a acariciar su pelo.

Akemi se sorprendió por la reacción de Kai. Lentamente levanto la cabeza hasta quedar frente al chico.

Se acercaban cada vez más hasta quedar unidos por un apasionado beso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nakima, quien iba delante de todos, de repente se quedó paralizada.

"¿Qué suce…?" Mei no alcanzó a terminar cuando quedó igual a Naki.

Rei y Tala se acercaron a las chicas.

"Parece que se reconciliaron" comento riendo.

"Les duró poco la pelea" agregó Tala.

"¿No creen que deberíamos dejarlos solos?" preguntó Rei.

"¡No¡Yo quiero ver que va a pasar!" alegó Nakima.

"Hay otra manera de saberlo" le dijo Mei sonriendo maliciosamente. Se acercó a Nakima y le cuchicheó algo al oído. En el rostro de la chica se empezó a dibujar una sonrisa idéntica a la de Mei.

"Rei, esta noche me quedaré a dormir en casa de Mei" anunció Naki. Los dos chicos las miraron extrañados. Naki y Mei solo sonrieron pensando en lo que iban a hacer el día siguiente.

Bueno, ahí está el cap. Dejen rr!


End file.
